This Time It's Kathy
by sj1
Summary: This fanfic takes place in Season 6, when C&M were living together. What could happen if Kathy came back. Recently rewritten. Please R
1. Default Chapter

TOW:This Time It's Kathy WRITTEN BY: SJ WONG 

* * *

  
Rating: PG13 

This story take place in Season 6. Joey is living by himself and working at Central Perk, Rachel is living with Phoebe, and Chandler and Monica are living together.   


* * *

INTRODUCTION 

* * *

Central Perk - Everyone is there except Chandler. The girls are on the couch. Rachel, Phoebe, and Monica, respectively. Ross is sitting in the chair to the right of Monica. Joey is standing next to Ross with his menu pad. 

RACHEL: So Mon, when is Chandler coming back from his business trip? 

MONICA: He'll be back tomorrow. (pause) He's been gone for almost a week. (pause in thought) I didn't realize I could miss him this much. (Phoebe gives Monica a look of disbelief.) 

PHOEBE(giggle): Yeah, I mean it's Chandler! 

MONICA (Monica response angrily): What is that suppose to mean? That's it Phoe! You've been making snide remarks about Chandler ever since you've known him and more since we started dating! Go ahead, spit it out! What is it about him that you don't like? (Without giving Phoebe a chance to talk.) He's a great guy! He's sweet, he's funny, he's smart, he's .... 

PHOEBE: Okay, okay, I get it! Whoa, boy are you cranky without your Chandler fix. (Monica's mood change to apologetic.) 

MONICA (apologetic): I'm sorry Phoebe, I guess it's because I miss (Phoebe finishes her sentence.) 

PHOEBE (sarcastic): Chandler. (with a mischievous smile) Maybe, I should try to get to know him better, spend more "QUALITY" time with him, maybe then, I'll see what you see(Monica gives Phoebe a jealous look and Phoebe rethink her teasing) ... And then again, maybe not. 

PHOEBE (turns to Rachel and whisper): All this fuss over C.B., (with a look of revelation) It's probably P.M.S. and just being Monica. 

ROSS: Look Mon, just keep yourself busy, then you won't miss him so much. 

MONICA: Good idea Ross! How about you guys come over tonight and I'll cook a special dinner, we can play games and have a sleepover. It'll be fun. 

ROSS (whisper to Joey): She ignore us for months, and now she wants us. 

RACHEL: Actually, I can't tonight. I have a date. 

MONICA (grabbing Rachel's hand): Rach, please come, it won't be any fun without you. 

RACHEL: Okay, (pull her hand back and start rubbing it, as if in pain.) I'll come, (whisper to Phoebe) it was just a male model anyway. (Phoebe gives a knowing look then turn around and mouth quietly to Monica and Ross, "liar".) 

JOEY (putting his hand out): I've got rehearsal tonight. 

MONICA (patting Joey's hand): You have a good time there, Joey.   


* * *

**SCENE**: Chandler and Monica's apartment. Ross and Rachel are sitting on the sofa, Phoebe is on the barkalounger, and Monica's on the floor across from R&R. They are in a middle of a Monopoly game. Chandler comes in the door looking real cute in his business suit. 

MONICA (jumping up): Sweetie you're home! (She runs over and gives Chandler a hug, it turns into a kiss which turns passionate). 

ROSS: Hey guys! "BIG BROTHER" sitting over here! 

PHOEBE: Yeah, get a room! Oh yeah, this is your room. 

RACHEL: Awww. Just like in the romance novels, I wish someone would kiss me like that. 

ROSS (teasing): Hey Rach, I'm available for some heavy smooching (making funny lip movements which Rachel finds disgusting). 

RACHEL: No you're not, you're still married to me.(Chandler and Monica break apart). 

MONICA: Sorry, I guess I just missed (everyone yells out "Chandler", Monica gets all embarrassed.) 

CHANDLER: Wow, I should go on business trips more often. 

ROSS: C'mon Mon, let's get back to the game. 

MONICA: You know guys... I'm really kind of tired... let's say we quit the game and call it a night. 

ROSS: Did you say quit the game? Oh my gosh! It's invasion of the body snatcher. So where did you hide the real Monica? 

MONICA: Ross, I want to spend some time with Chandler. 

ROSS: Oh no you don't, I'm winning over here, I've got Boardwalk and Park Place. 

PHOEBE: And, I've got all the railroads! C'mon Mon, you promise us a game and a sleepover. 

RACHEL: Yeah and I broke a date to be here. 

ROSS: It's your turn Mon. 

CHANDLER: Go ahead and play, I have to go unpack anyway. (Chandler goes into the bedroom). 

PHOEBE: Wow, Chandler must be tired. He didn't make fun of any of us. (Monica looks over to her bedroom door, she sits down and rows the dice. She moves her play piece and land on Rachel's square.) 

MONICA: Wow, I'm afraid I don't have the money. Here Rach you can have everything I own. (Monica gives everything to Rachel) I guess I lose. (Monica gets up and walks over to her bedroom) 

ROSS: Hey, that's not ... (Monica went into her bedroom and closes the door). fair! 

RACHEL: Maybe, we should go home. 

ROSS (conniving look): No, that is what she wants us to do. We can't let her win! (Rachel looks at Phoebe with a disgusted look.)   


* * *

**SCENE**: Chandler and Monica's Bedroom - Chandler's taking things out of his luggage. Monica walks into the bedroom and closes the door. 

CHANDLER: That was a quick game, did everyone leave? 

MONICA: No they're still here, I lost. 

CHANDLER: You, MONICA, lost a game. I didn't think that was possible. 

MONICA: Okay, I cheated. 

CHANDLER: Wow, you really did miss me. (He pushes his luggage to the floor and his clothes falls all over. Monica looks at it and you can see her fighting the urge to clean it up. Chandler grabs her and they both land on the bed kissing.) 

MONICA: I like it when you're aggressive. (They kiss each other passionately, it starts to get intense and then you hear in the background). 

ROSS: Pay up Rach! You landed on Broadwalk! 

RACHEL: Making your wife pay! What kind of man our you???!!! 

ROSS: Just cough it up! 

CHANDLER: I don't think this is going to work. 

MONICA: We can go to your old bedroom. Joey's not home.   


* * *

**SCENE**: Chandler's old Bedroom - Monica and Chandler are laying on the bed. Monica has her head on Chandler's shoulder. Monica has Chandler's shirt on and Chandler is wearing his t-shirt and shorts and of course his socks. 

MONICA: I can't believe how much I've missed you while you were gone. I... (All of a sudden they hear the apartment door close and some talking, you can only hear muttering in the room). 

MONICA (whisper to Chandler): Sounds like Joey's home. 

CHANDLER (whisper): And he brought a friend. (You could hear giggling, laughing and Joey and his lady friend going right into Joey's room, making all kind of kissing noises.) 

MONICA (whispering): Boy, he's fast. 

CHANDLER (whispering): Faster than a speeding bullet. It's Super Lover Boy alias Joey Tribbiani! 

MONICA (laughing quietly): Shhh! They might hear us. (It gets real quiet and they start hearing things too clearly.) 

MONICA (whisper): Boy, these walls are super thin. Oh my gosh, that mean Joey can hear us when we're... 

CHANDLER: Don't worry, we usually did it when he was asleep and he can't even hear a train go through his room when he's like that. They sit there for a few second. 

MONICA: We really shouldn't be listening to this, let's go back to our apartment. 

CHANDLER: Wait a minute, I recognize that groan. (Chandler sits there trying to figure out who it is). 

MONICA: You can't tell who it is from a groan. 

CHANDLER (smiles at Monica): Well groans ARE hard to distinguish, screams are easier to define, I can definitely tell (smile at Monica) your screams. They have a certain pitch. (Monica blushes and slap him, playfully. She is about to retort when Chandler whispers excitedly.) 

CHANDLER: I got it! No, no, oh no. I can't believe Joey would do this ... It's Kathy! 

MONICA: No way, Joey wouldn't go out with her again. (All of a sudden you hear on the other side of the wall.)   
Yes, yes, oh yes CHANDLER! 

MONICA and CHANDLER: Oh my gosh!   


* * *

**SCENE**: Joey's Apartment the living room is empty. Monica comes out of Chandler's old bedroom with her shirt on and carrying the rest of her clothes in her hand. 

MONICA (whispers back into the room): C'mon Chandler, before they come out. 

CHANDLER (whisper back) : I can't find my pants. Monica walks across the room, when she hear noise coming from the other room, she ducks behind the kitchen counter. Joey comes walking out of his room in his robe followed by Kathy in a large t-shirt. 

KATHY: I'm sorry Joey! 

JOEY: I've had women call me all kinds of name, but Chandler! That hurts! 

KATHY: I guess it's just being here, it brought back memories. 

JOEY: But, it's been two years. Don't tell me you're still thinking about him? Are you still in love with him? 

KATHY (embarrassed): Of course not... it's been two years. (Getting a sudden thought) Chandler isn't here is he? 

JOEY: Well, I told you he's doesn't live here anymore, he's... (A sound comes from Chandler's old bedroom, as if something fell over.) 

JOEY: What was that? (Joey and Kathy walks over and looks into Chandler's room, at the same time, Monica is sneaking out the front door. Joey turns on the light and sees Chandler trying to put on his pants.) 

JOEY: Chandler, what are ...??? (Chandler finish putting his pant on act as if everything is normal. He walks discreetly pass Joey and Kathy.) 

CHANDLER: Hey Joe, Kathy, sorry to interrupt you two, I lost my favorite pants and here they are in my old bedroom, well Monica's waiting for me. It was nice seeing you again Kathy. Bye bye then (While he is talking, he is making his way out the door). 

JOEY: Hey, you moved out months ago...(Chandler is already gone. Chandler meets Monica in the hall, Monica is trying to straighten up her clothes). 

CHANDLER: Well, that definitely WAS NOT a Kodak moment.   


* * *

**SCENE**: Next morning, Chandler and Monica's apartment. Chandler and Monica are sitting at the breakfast table eating breakfast. Joey comes bursting through the front door. 

JOEY: Okay, man. What were you doing in my apartment last night???!!! 

MONICA: Sorry, Joey, I thought you would be gone all evening. 

JOEY: You were there too! So, did you guys... umm ... hear anything (uncomfortable). 

CHANDLER and MONICA (at the same time): No! No! (trying not to look at Joey.) 

CHANDLER: The guys were over here, we just wanted some privacy. But, what were you doing with Kathy? 

JOEY: She's my wife. 

CHANDLER and MONICA (at the same time): What???!!! 

JOEY: In the play. We went out for drinks after rehearsal and I don't know we just ended up at my apartment. 

CHANDLER and MONICA (at the same time): So are you planning to see her again? 

JOEY: Whoa, you two been together too much. (Chandler looks at Monica, she gives a hand signal for him to go ahead and talk.) 

CHANDLER: Joey are you going out with her again? 

JOEY: Yeah, she's fun to be with. Why? Does it bother you? I mean you have Monica. 

CHANDLER: No, it just, you know strange. 

MONICA: And, she might end up hurting you like she did before. 

JOEY: I don't have feeling for her like that, we're just having fun. 

MONICA: That may be true for you, but I think she still has feelings. 

JOEY: What are you talking about? She dump me for Chandler. 

MONICA (looking at Chandler): I think she still has feeling for Chandler. I think she wants him back. 

CHANDLER: No way! (With his ego boosted he smiles.) Really! (see the frown on Monica's face, he changes his expression to serious) Really. 

JOEY: You sure you guys didn't hear anything?   


* * *

**SCENE**: Apartment Hallway. Kathy is leaning against Joey's door. Chandler comes up the stairs. He tries to be cordial to Kathy. 

CHANDLER: Oh, hi there.. Kathy. 

KATHY: Hi Chandler. I guess I'm early, Joey isn't here yet. 

CHANDLER: Joey hasn't learn to tell time yet. (Chandler goes to open his apartment door) 

KATHY: Chandler would it be okay if I came in? 

CHANDLER: Wha...Why? 

KATHY: I really need to use your bathroom. 

CHANDLER: Sure, of course, who am I to refuse a call from nature. (Kathy walks into the apartment followed by Chandler. Monica is over by the stove cooking). 

CHANDLER (feeling guilty): Oh hi honey, look who I bumped into, in the hallway. 

MONICA: Oh hi Kathy. Joey told us you two were doing a play together. Did you come over to rehearse? 

KATHY: Yeah, that and other things. Joey told me, you two are living together. I never would have thought you two... I mean you two are ... Anyway, can I use your bathroom? 

MONICA: Sure, you know where it is. (Kathy walks into the bathroom, Chandler waits until she close the bathroom door and walks over to Monica). 

CHANDLER: Sorry Mon, she wanted to use ... (Monica put her fingers on his lips) 

MONICA: She always seem, to need, to go. (Monica leans in and kisses him, passionately. He kisses her back. He was going to stop but Monica keeps kissing him. After a few seconds, Kathy comes out of the bathroom and see them kissing). 

KATHY: Sorry, to disturb you two. (Kathy walks out the front door and closes it). 

CHANDLER: You did that on purpose. 

MONICA: I wanted her to know that you are not available. 

CHANDLER: You still think... 

MONICA: She is, definitely, after you. 

CHANDLER: Monica, you are so good for my ego.   


* * *

**SCENE**: Central Perk another day Ross, Rachel, Phoebe are sitting there and Joey is working. Monica and Chandler comes walking in a little flustered. 

PHOEBE: Hey guys, what's wrong? 

MONICA: It's Kathy. 

RACHEL: What about Kathy? 

CHANDLER (embarrassed): Monica, thinks she still wants me. (Ross, Rachel, Phoebe starts giggling). 

CHANDLER: Hey, stop that, I could be lovable. Monica tell them I'm lovable. (Which cause more fits of giggle from the gang.) 

JOEY (walks over): Hey guys, what so funny? 

PHOEBE: Monica, thinks Kathy is hot for Chandler's bod. (Phoebe starts laughing, some more). 

JOEY: Oh, that again. 

ROSS: What make you think, she still wants him? 

MONICA: Well, she followed him home from work. 

CHANDLER: She was waiting in the hall for Joey. 

MONICA: She use the bathroom excuse. 

CHANDLER: She had to pee. (Wanting to prove her point. Monica blurted out.) 

MONICA: She yelled out Chandler's name when she was doing it with Joey. 

JOEY: You did hear something! (Phoebe and Rachel looks stunned). 

ROSS (jumps up): That doesn't mean anything, so she called out the wrong name. That can happen to anyone. You can't jump to conclusion just because of a little slip of the tongue. A lot of people make mistakes like that. You can't hold it against them for the rest of their lives. (Ross notice that everyone is staring at him and he sits back down, quietly). 

RACHEL: Calling out someone's name, in your sleep, no. When you are awake, maybe. But, we are talking about Chandler here, I am on the fence on this one. 

CHANDLER (sarcastically): Thanks. 

ROSS: It didn't mean a thing, it didn't! 

MONICA: What do you think Phoe? 

PHOEBE: I'm with Ross. She was probably thinking about all the guys she did it with and she was up to the "C's". 

MONICA: Okay, who's up for a bet on this one, I'll take you guys on. 

PHOEBE: Yea, easy money, I'll bet a hundred. 

ROSS: I'm with Phoe, put me in for a hundred. 

JOEY: Yeah, what girl would date me just to be near Chandler? Put me in for a hundred. (Looks over at Phoebe) Can I borrow 98 dollars? 

CHANDLER: Betting rather I'm lovable or not...I want to vote yes, but I'm going to have to vote no. 

RACHEL: Ummmm....I'm with Monica. 

ROSS, JOEY and PHOEBE: What???!!! 

RACHEL: I like the thrill of the odds.   


* * *

**SCENE**: Phoebe and Rachel Apartment. Phoebe and Rachel are there. 

PHOEBE: There's Janice. 

RACHEL: Yeah, but she's strange. 

PHOEBE: Yeah, she even did it with Ross. 

RACHEL: There is nothing wrong with Ross! Ross can be pretty darn good especially with his hands. Yeah, there was the time when he (Rachel looks off dreamily) did this thing with his fingers...(looks over at Phoebe and gets embarrassed.) anyway, what were we saying about Chandler? 

PHOEBE: What is it about him that might make women, stay in love, with him? 

RACHEL: Yeah, look at Monica, what happen to her? What did he do to her? 

PHOEBE: Maybe it's his kisses? Wait, you kissed him! 

RACHEL: Well, you did too! 

PHOEBE: Yeah ... well, that's definitely not it. (Phoebe looks at Rachel mischievously). So who's a better kisser. Chandler, Joey or Ross? 

RACHEL: I didn't kiss Joey. 

PHOEBE: Yeah you did ... remember last year, New Year. 

RACHEL: Oh yeah ... 

PHOEBE: Well, I guess it's between Chandler and Ross. 

RACHEL: Actually it's unfair. I was in love with Ross when I kissed him. 

PHOEBE: Yeah, you're right. Ross does kiss pretty good. 

RACHEL: How do you know that? 

PHOEBE (looking at Rachel, apologetically): Yeah, well,it was a long time ago, way before you even came to town. We just got swept up in the moment, we almost...(Phoebe looks at Rachel) never mind. 

RACHEL: Phoebe, is there something you should tell me? 

PHOEBE: So what do you think it is about Chandler?   


* * *

**SCENE**: A nice restaurant. A round table for four, Chandler and Monica are sitting at the table. The other two seats are empty. 

CHANDLER: So tell me again, what are we doing here? 

MONICA: We're going to get Kathy to admit she still has a thing for you. 

CHANDLER: And how are we going to do that? It's not like she gonna come after me with you sitting here. 

MONICA: Don't worry I have a plan, just follow my cue....oh, here they come. (Joey comes in with Kathy). 

JOEY: Hi guys, sorry we're late. 

CHANDLER (has his arm around Monica): No problem. 

MONICA: Yes, Chandler great at keeping me entertained (Monica leans into Chandler affectionately and gives him a kiss on the cheek, Chandler looks at her confused she gives him a look and he acts like oh yeah I get it, but he don't).   


* * *

**SCENE**: Same restaurant. Another table, this one for three, Ross, Rachel and Phoebe are sitting at it. 

ROSS: So tell me again, what are we doing here? 

RACHEL: We want to see what happens. 

ROSS: Why? 

PHOEBE: Because this is more interesting than staying home watching TV. 

RACHEL: And I want to see if I win our bet. 

ROSS: I could be at home watching "Who wants to be a millionaire?" So far I've answered all the questions right! I could have been a millionaire many time over. 

RACHEL: Shhh Ross, I can't hear anything. 

ROSS: We can't hear anything anyway we're on the other side of the restaurant. 

PHOEBE: Well, you don't expect us to sit at the same table! (Ross has this disgusted look on his face) On second thought, we could be sitting with them. Rach, why aren't we sitting over there with them?   


* * *

**SCENE**: Back to Chandler and Monica's Table 

CHANDLER: You know this is a good idea. I mean if you and Joey are going to date we got to get past the ex-girlfriend stuff ... and all be friends, right Mon? 

MONICA: Yes, so you dated Chandler. It's in the past. I mean let it go ... go on with your life. Which is what you are doing, right? 

KATHY (looks at Chandler for a second): Yes, of course. 

MONICA (jokingly): Good. Because Chandler is mine now and I don't like to share. 

KATHY: What??!! 

MONICA: I was just joking. 

JOEY: Enough of the small talk, let's order, I'm starving.   


* * *

**SCENE**: Rachel and Phoebe's Table: 

RACHEL: We need to speed this up. 

ROSS: Maybe I should leave. I'm not into this sort of thing. 

RACHEL: You can't go, how would it look if you walk out on us. We would look pretty pathetic. 

ROSS: Well, don't you think it looks bad already, I mean two girls having dinner with one guy. Kind of kinky don't you think? 

PHOEBE: Then you should stay Ross, we are making you look good. 

ROSS: That is true. 

PHOEBE: Ohh, ohh... I got an idea. (Phoebe whispers to Rachel and they both get up and walks off, leaving Ross by himself)   


* * *

**SCENE**: Rachel and Phoebe's Table - The girls sit back down at their table. 

ROSS: Where you girls go? 

HOEBE: To speed things up. 

ROSS: What? 

RACHEL: Shh! I thinks it's working. (The camera zooms over to Monica and Chandler's table from Ross and Rachel's view. A waiter comes up to Monica and she gets up and goes with him. A few second later another waiter comes up to Joey and whisper something in his ear and he gets up and leaves. Camera comes back to Rachel and Phoebe's table the three are staring in the direction of C&M's Table). 

ROSS: How you get them to do that? 

RACHEL: Monica is going into the kitchen to get some cooking tips from the chef. 

PHOEBE: And Joey is going outside cause some hot chick was asking for him. 

RACHEL: Now, this is where I win the bet. 

ROSS: Or, we will.   


* * *

**SCENE**: Chandler and Monica's Table - Chandler and Kathy are sitting at the table alone. 

KATHY: How strange, that both of them get called away. Actually, it's a good thing... this gives me a chance to talk to you, privately. 

CHANDLER: What... why there is nothing... 

KATHY: I wanted to apologize to you, for hurting you like I did... you know with Nick. 

CHANDLER: Don't worry about it ... It's in the past. 

KATHY: I was just so upset when we had that fight when you accuse me and then when you didn't call. What I did was stupid and I really regretted it, I still regret it. I mean you were the best thing that ever happen to me, so sweet, so real ...(Kathy puts her hand on top of Chandler's hand).   


* * *

**SCENE**: Ross and Rachel's Table - Ross, Rachel, and Phoebe are staring at Chandler and Monica's Table. 

RACHEL: Ohh look, she's touching his hand. 

ROSS: Touching his hand is not even first base. He's probably giving her pointers on how to soften her hands. (Rachel and Phoebe looks at Ross with a "You got to be kidding look") 

ROSS: He's actually very good at that. (They turn back to look at C&M's Table) 

RACHEL: Darn, Monica's back.   


* * *

**SCENE**: Chandler and Monica's Table - Chandler and Kathy are sitting at the table. Monica comes back to the table and Kathy pulls her hand back. 

MONICA: It was the strangest thing. The chef wanted to give me a tour of the kitchen. So, did I miss anything? (Monica sits down and snuggle up next to Chandler, Kathy looks uncomfortable). 

CHANDLER: No honey, nothing important. 

KATHY: I was just telling Chandler how bad I felt about cheating on him. Just think if I didn't. He might be with me right now ... instead of you. 

MONICA (with a false smile): I don't know about that, what I have with Chandler is very special. 

KATHY: Yes, it's so special it took YOU 11 years to figure it out. 

MONICA: Well, that is true, but at least, I haven't cheated on him. 

KATHY: The relationship is still young! (Both girls are mad and Monica looks like she is ready to retort when Joey comes walking back in, very confused). 

CHANDLER (relieved): So where you go Joe? 

JOEY: The strangest thing, the waiter told me (he looks at Kathy) ...forget it. Did they serve dinner yet?   


* * *

**SCENE**: Ross and Rachel's Table - Ross, Rachel, and Phoebe are still staring at Chandler and Monica's Table. 

RACHEL: Did you see that! I wonder what those guys were talking about? 

PHOEBE: It's Monica, anything can set her off. 

RACHEL: I bet you it's about Chandler. 

ROSS: Chandler?? Why are all you girls so obsessed with Chandler? I mean he's no Tom Cruise. He's not even a Cameron Mathison (Definite hunk on daytime soap). 

PHOEBE and RACHEL: Who??? 

ROSS: You know... Ryan on All My Children. (Rachel and Phoebe starts to giggle) Never mind.   


* * *

**SCENE**: Chandler and Monica's Table - Chandler, Monica, Kathy and Joey are sitting at the table eating dinner (they all look very uncomfortable). It's very quiet. 

JOEY: Why, are you guys so quiet? We are suppose to be having fun here! 

CHANDLER: Yeah, so Kathy, how long is the play suppose to run? 

MONICA: Sweetie you got some sauce on your cheek, here let me get it. (Monica take her napkin and rub it against Chandler's cheek, affectionately. Kathy jumps up.) 

KATHY: That's it, I can't take it anymore. Chandler your point is made, I'm jealous, okay. I still love you. I want you back. You can stop pretending with Monica. 

CHANDLER and MONICA: What??!! 

KATHY: This act, you know pretending you're a couple. Why else would you be spying on Joey and me... and going through, the trouble of, this charade with Monica, if not to get me to admit my feelings. 

CHANDLER: We weren't spying on you? 

KATHY: We? 

CHANDLER: Monica and I wanted a little privacy because the gang was in our apartment. 

KATHY: You mean Monica was there??? (Kathy sits back down.) You mean you two are really together? 

CHANDLER: Yes. 

KATHY: No that can't be... you guys are friends, she taught you how to make love to me??? It doesn't make sense. 

MONICA: It's true Kathy, I love Chandler and he loves me. 

KATHY (looking at Chandler and ignoring Monica and Joey) : But, you still love me, I can't be wrong about that, I can see it in your eyes. 

CHANDLER: Kathy, I love Monica. 

KATHY: Yes, but you love me too! If I'm wrong then look me in the eyes and tell me. (Chandler looks into Kathy's face. Monica seeing the hesitation, gets nervous.) 

MONICA: Tell her Chandler. 

CHANDLER: I can't. 

MONICA: What???!!! 

CHANDLER: I'm sorry Monica, I can't. (Monica looks into Chandler's face and see the pain in his eyes. She gets up and walk out of the restaurant.) Monica, wait! (Chandler runs after her. Kathy smiles.) 

JOEY: Kathy, I don't think we should see each other anymore!   


* * *

**ENDING SCENE**: Ross and Rachel's Table - Ross, Rachel, and Phoebe are looking at Chandler and Monica's table. They are all excited and curious. 

RACHEL: What is going on over there??!! 

ROSS: Monica looks upset and why is she running off like that? (A waiter is walking by when Rachel flags him over.) 

WAITER: Yes, may I get you something? (Rachel pushes him into the vancant chair at their table.) 

RACHEL: Yes. I mean no. Just tell me what happen over there (pointing to Monica and Chandler's table. Phoebe adds in.) 

PHOEBE: And don't leave out the details. TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Kathy wants Chandler Back

A FRIENDS Alternate Season 6 TOW: Kathy wants Chandler Back Written By: SJ Wong

* * *

  
Rating: PG13 

This is Part 2 of "This time it's Kathy". Joey is living by himself and working at Central Perk. Rachel is living with Phoebe. Chandler and Monica are living together. As we left off, Chandler has just admitted he still has feeling for Kathy and Monica storms out of the restaurant, with Chandler following her.   


* * *

INTRODUCTION 

* * *

SCENE: Monica and Chandler's Apartment - Monica comes in and throws her purse down on the kitchen table. She did it with such force it knocked over the cup that was sitting there, on to the floor, with a crash. But being as upset as she was, she ignores it and plops down on the sofa. Chandler comes running in, a few seconds later, out of breath. He bends over, breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. 

CHANDLER (still panting): Not only are you freakishly strong but you are FAST! (He walks over to the sofa and sits down next to Monica. Chandler looks over at Monica, not knowing what to say. He tries to cheer her up.) If you and Emily were in a race, you would win, hands down! (Monica looks up at Chandler with the saddest look on her face. She doesn't know what to say to him. He opens his arm to give her a hug and she moves toward him to accept it but changes her mind and jumps off the sofa instead.)   
MONICA (upset): You still love her???!!! (Chandler knew he had to explain, but he didn't have a chance to analyst what he was feeling, for Kathy, himself.)   
CHANDLER: Well maybe just a little, but not as much as I love you! You know, I don't even know if I would call it love, actually, it's more like lingering affection.   
MONICA: Which means???   
CHANDLER: Which means. (Trying to think of the right words.) For example, if, I heard, she got hit by a car, or eaten by a lion, I would be sad... (He looks at Monica, sees her reaction, which wasn't promising, and he finishes his sentence.) for about a minute (Monica looks at him with disbelief) okay, a couple of days maybe a week or (hesitantly) ...two.   
MONICA: See you still love her!   
CHANDLER: Come on Monica, you're not being fair.   
MONICA: Not fair! You're the one who couldn't tell her that you didn't love her anymore. (Coming up with an idea.) Okay, say it to me. Say. "I don't love Kathy".   
CHANDLER: I don't (having a hard time getting it out) lo...lov...I don't love Kathy...that much. (Monica starts to cry. She runs into the bedroom and slams the door. Chandler follow her. He tries the doorknob, but the door is locked.)   
CHANDLER: Monica, please let me in. Monica? (Monica is leaning up against the other side of the door. There is tears in her eyes, but she tries to keep her voice calm.)   
MONICA: I can't talk about it right now. Can you stay with Joey tonight. We can talk about it tomorrow.   
CHANDLER: Monica, I love you.   
MONICA: I know, but please go. (Chandler touches the door and looking dejected, he walks out of the room.) 

SCENE: Ross's Apartment - Ross unlocks the door and opens it. Phoebe and Rachel runs pass him and goes right to the window. 

ROSS: I knew there was a reason you two followed me home.   
PHOEBE: I hope we didn't miss anything GOOD!   
ROSS: You girls are disgusting.   
PHOEBE: Okay, I hope we didn't miss anything INTERESTING.   
RACHEL: The waiter was no help! I want to know what happened! (Phoebe turns to Rachel.)   
PHOEBE: I got it! I know what it is! Chandler cheated on Monica with Kathy and Kathy blurbed it out at dinner.   
RACHEL (blurbed out): No! No! He wouldn't do a "Ross"! (Rachel looks at Ross, forgetting he was in the room when she said it. He glared at her, she looks sheepishly back at him and try to change the subject.) No, it's something else, Ohhhh!!!! Kathy had a baby a while back and Chandler's the father. She took that moment to announce it!   
PHOEBE: No, that's too soap opera! (Ross thinking the two girls were being ridiculous, chimed in.)   
ROSS (sarcastic): Ohhh, ohhh maybe Kathy is married to Chandler and he didn't know about it.   
PHOEBE (obnoxious): Still feeling guilty, don't you, Ross??!! (This time Ross glare at Phoebe.)   
RACHEL: Darn, there's nothing going on. Nobody's even there! Wait, look, Chandler is going into Joey's apartment. He looks really upset. Oh no they broke up!   
PHOEBE: Man. how stupid are we? Instead of coming here we could have gone to Joey's.   
ROSS: I hope you weren't including me in your last remark.   
PHOEBE: No, of course not, including you would have been a compliment to us. (Ross has this confused look on his face trying to understand what Phoebe meant. Phoebe turns to Rachel.) That should keep him busy for a couple of hours. 

SCENE: Joey's Apartment - Chandler comes in the door looking totally dejected. Joey is there, waiting for him. 

JOEY: So what happened? Are you guys okay? (Chandler looks up at Joey and he sees the sadness in his face.) This is all my fault. (Chandler pats Joey on the shoulder, reassuringly.)   
CHANDLER: That's okay you didn't know, in fact, I didn't know.   
JOEY: Yeah, but if I didn't, then you still wouldn't and everything would be okay.   
CHANDLER: Don't worry Joe, Monica and I will get through this. We love each other, we'll work it out. Whoa, that sound so mature, did that come from me?   
JOEY: So that means, you and Monica aren't breaking up?   
CHANDLER: Leave the best relationship I've ever had for someone who cheated on me. I don't think so. (Chandler starts to get agitated.) Monica won't leave me, will she? You don't think she would break up with me because of this???!!! Darn, why do I still have these feelings for Kathy?   
JOEY: Beats me. I still can't wrap my brain around your previous attraction to Janice. (At that moment, the phones rings. Joey goes to answer it.) Hello, Joey here. No! (pause) I can't! (pause) Not now! (turn his head away from Chandler and whisper into the mouth piece) He's right here. (pause) Yeah, I guess that's okay. Yes. Steak, of course. She had the salmon and he had the chicken. Yeah, you won the bet and he still loves Kathy. Darn! that wasn't fair! (Joey hangs up the phone.) That Rachel is sneaky! 

SCENE: Ross's Apartment - Ross and Phoebe are looking at Rachel who still has the phone in her hand. She has a stunned look on her face, as she puts down the phone. 

PHOEBE: So what did he say?   
RACHEL: Kathy is still in love with Chandler (Phoebe and Ross interrupts her.).   
ROSS (disappointed): Darn, I lost the bet.   
PHOEBE: And the odds were so good.   
RACHEL (disbelief): The problem is Chandler still loves Kathy too.   
ROSS(shock) : What???!!! (disbelief) Oh my gosh! (sad) Poor Monica. (angry) I'm going to kill him! (Ross walks toward the door. Phoebe grabs his arm and Rachel grabs him around the waist.)   
RACHEL: Stop it Ross. He didn't do it on purpose. He can't help how he feels.   
ROSS: Yeah, but he's hurting my baby sister! I should have killed him when I found out they were dating! I never should have let him move in across the hall from her! Why did I have to bring him home for Thanksgiving???!!!   
PHOEBE: Calm down Ross! It's Chandler, Monica will get over him. Also, you are messing up your carpet and ruining my shoes. (Ross looks down and realize Phoebe was right. He stop fighting the girls. He walks over to the window and looks out.)   
ROSS: I hope Monica's okay. Maybe, I should go over there and check on her.   
RACHEL: If she wants us, she'll call us. (Rachel cell phone rings. Rachel runs over to her purse and searches for the phone, without much luck, she finally dumps everything on the table. She spots her cell phone and picks it up. It stops ringing.) Darn. Do you think it was Monica? It probably was, I better go over there. (Rachel throws everything back into her purse, and walks out the door.)   
PHOEBE: She probably wants me to. (Phoebe walks toward the door, turns around and says.) You better stay here Ross, after all you're a guy. A heartless pathetic guy who gets a girl to fall in love with him and just when she thinks he loves her back and only her, BAM, he throws her a curve ball. (Change to cheery attitude) See you in a bit. (Phoebe walks out the door leaving Ross with an annoyed look on his face.) 

SCENE: Chandler and Monica's Apartment - Monica is sitting at the dining table with a tub of ice cream in front of her. She is deep in thought. Rachel poke her head through the door. 

RACHEL: Hi Mon, is it okay if Phoebe and I come in?   
MONICA (depressed): Sure. (Phoebe and Rachel sit down at the table. Rachel put her hand on Monica's arm, trying to comfort her.)   
RACHEL: Joey told us what happened. Are you okay? (Trying to cheer her up, Phoebe exclaimed.)   
PHOEBE: Congratulation! You won the bet!(Monica looks at Phoebe distastefully and ignore her statement.)   
MONICA: No I'm not okay. I can't believe Chandler still (distasteful) loves her. I mean, everything between us is good. How can he still love her???!!! It's just not fair. (She sticks another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.)   
RACHEL: Of course it isn't, life never is. You guys will get through this, you're perfect for each other.   
MONICA: Then why does he still love her? I don't love Richard anymore. If he was really happy with me, he wouldn't still be in love with her.   
PHOEBE: Yeah, who does he think he is, loving two women at the same time! But, what really doesn't make sense is that you both love him back. I mean it's Chandler, Chandler! Maybe in some alternate world where things don't make sense, but hello we are on earth here! (Rachel and Monica gives her a strange look.) Oops, was my mouth turned on. (Monica and Rachel both ignore Phoebe.)   
RACHEL: So honey, what are you going to do? Are you going to break up with him?   
PHOEBE: It's just Chandler, you can do much better. (Rachel and Monica again stare at Phoebe. Phoebe sheepishly gets up and moves toward the couch.) I'll just go sit over there.   
MONICA: I didn't work through all that commitment crap with him just to hand him over to her! Also, she's not good enough for him. She would end up hurting him again. I know we can work through this.   
RACHEL: You two can totally work through this. (pause in thought) But there is the problem of her becoming his "Should've girl".   
MONICA: What are you talking about, Rach?   
RACHEL: Whenever my mom and dad got into a big arguement, which is often, when it gets really bad, my mom would scream out, "I should have married Donald!" He was an ex-boyfriend that my mom loved and my parents didn't approve of.   
PHOEBE: Yeah, that is hard to compete with, the dream guy that never ages or get fat.   
MONICA: Chandler would never say that.   
RACHEL: Maybe not out loud but he might be thinking it. As the year goes by, he's going to see all your faults, and she on the hand, would become his perfect past love.   
PHOEBE: Or he might say, "I Chandler take thee Kathy, I mean Monica."   
MONICA: I need more ice cream! (Monica jumps out of the chair and goes toward the refrigerator.) 

SCENE: Chandler and Monica's Apartment - It's two in the morning. Monica is running around with a dust rag. She's dusting everything in sight. As she starts dusting the coffee table for the third time, there is the sound of a key in the front door. Monica ignores it and continues cleaning. The door opens and Chandler comes in quietly. He has a black eye. 

CHANDLER: I forgot my toothbrush. (Monica doesn't say anything, or look up, she continues cleaning. He takes two steps toward the bathroom, changes direction and walks over to stand behind the sofa.)   
CHANDLER: I couldn't sleep.   
MONICA: Me neither. (Monica looks up and notice Chandler's eye. She rushes to him.) Oh my gosh, what happened???!!! (Touching his eye gently.) Let me get you some ice. (She goes to the frig.)   
CHANDLER: Ross's fist accidentally ran into my eye. (She put some ice in a dish towel and place it on his eye.)   
MONICA: He hitted you?   
CHANDLER: He thought I dumped you for Kathy. I guess you could say, protective brother goes berserk.   
MONICA: Oh how sweet. (Chandler stares at her.) For me. Did you straigten him out?   
CHANDLER: Yeah in between grunts. I guess I deserve, what he gave me, for hurting you like that.   
MONICA: No you don't, you were just being honest about your feelings. (Monica starts to turn away, Chandler stops her.)   
CHANDLER: Monica lets talk about this. (Monica looks hesitately at him.) Please. (She nod her agreement. He takes her hand and lead her to the couch. They both sit down.) Chandler reach over and put his hand on top of Monica's hand.)   
CHANDLER: Monica, I love you so much MORE than Kathy. (Monica squeezes his fingers reassuringly.) I don't want, what I feel for her, to effect what you and I have together.   
MONICA: I don't either. It's just that, I feel there must be something wrong with us, if you still have these feelings for her. (Chandler place his hand on her cheek, and looks into her eyes.)   
CHANDLER: There is nothing wrong with us. (He kisses her lovingly and Monica smile back at him.) What we have is incredible. (Chandler open his arm and Monica puts her head on his shoulder.)   
MONICA: I know, but I can't help feeling insecure. If we don't deal with this now, I feel, it will come back to haunt us.   
CHANDLER: What do you mean? (Remembering what Rachel and Phoebe said, Monica suggest something she really didn't want.)   
MONICA : I think you should spend some time with Kathy and talk it out. You know try to figure out what you feel for her exactly.   
CHANDLER: You want me to spend time with Kathy?   
MONICA: I have to work tomorrow night, you can invite her over here, to talk, privately.   
CHANDLER: Let me reiterate, you want me to spend time, ALONE, with Kathy?   
MONICA: Really, this is a great idea. You did tell her you still love her. You need to let her know where she stand.   
CHANDLER: Can't I just write her a note.   
MONICA: Please Chandler for me, for us. This way we'll all have closure.   
CHANDLER: You really want me to do this. (Monica wanted to scream out no, but instead she said)   
MONICA: Yes.   
CHANDLER: You are a rare woman, Monica Geller.   
MONICA: Oh one other thing. (Monica leans over and gives him a passionate kiss. As he comes up for air, he asks.)   
CHANDLER: What was that for?   
MONICA: Just to remind you, what you and I have together(Chandler smiles).   
CHANDLER: Remind me again. (She goes back to kissing him.) 

SCENE: The next morning at Central Perk - Rachel and Phoebe are sitting on the couch. 

PHOEBE: I still can't believe two good looking women being in love with Chandler? It just doesn't add up.   
RACHEL: Three actually, there is always Janice.   
PHOEBE: I don't think she counts, and you actually think she's good looking?   
RACHEL: She does have an interesting style going on there, and as long as she keeps her mouth shut. (Phoebe gives Rachel a "You got to be kidding" look, Rachel changes the subject.) Monica did say, that Chandler was the best sex, she ever had.   
PHOEBE (wrinkle her nose): Let's not go there!   
RACHEL: Yeah, let's not... (Phoebe is reminded of Monica and Chandler doing it by the window.)   
PHOEBE: Darn! Too late! Ugh... Quick Rach, name some hunks. (Phoebe leans back and close her eyes.)   
RACHEL: Leonardo DeCaprio.   
PHOEBE: Too young.   
RACHEL: Paul Newman.   
PHOEBE: Cute, but, too old.   
RACHEL: Brad Pitt.   
PHOEBE: Not working!   
RACHEL: What???!!!! He's so hot!   
PHOEBE: He doesn't do it for me, too skinny. (Rachel looks like she wants to argue the point.) Quick, Rach another one.   
RACHEL: Okay, Pierce Bronsan, Harrison Ford, Brad Pitt, (Phoebe pause and looks at Rachel) I thought I'ld give it another shot. Mike Myers (Phoebe gives Rachel a weird look and she giggles) Austin Power Yeah baby, (Phoebe gives Rachel a frustrated look) okay... Keanu Reeves, Ben Afleck, Matt Damon, oh yeah, you like more mature men ... Sean Connery, Dennis Quaid, Alec Baldwin, and for variety Denzel Washington, Jackie Chan, Antonio Banderas...   
PHOEBE: Whew, okay, I'm good. Thanks, Rach. (They both lean back in silences.) You know what, Rach?   
RACHEL: What?   
PHOEBE: We need to get a life. (At this moment Monica comes in the door.)   
MONICA: Hi guys. (She sits down next to them.) After tonight my Kathy problem should be over.   
RACHEL: Why? Is Kathy leaving town?   
MONICA: No, I set it up so that Kathy can spend some private time with Chandler. (They both stare at Monica with disbelief.)   
RACHEL and PHOEBE: You what???!!!   
MONICA: Chandler is meeting her at our apartment tonight. They will talk over their past relationship, Chandler will see that she isn't the right girl for him, and he will get over his lingering feelings for her. Thus, she will cease to be his "should've girl".   
RACHEL: Aren't you afraid it might go the other way. I mean he fell pretty hard for her the first time.   
PHOEBE: And to add to that, she wants Chandler, BAD. She may not play fair.   
MONICA: I trust Chandler. Anyway, he said, he loves me a lot more.   
PHOEBE: Yeah, but he's a guy. Remember Ross, he loved Rachel, and that didn't stop him from doing it with the copy girl.   
MONICA: He thought they were on a break. Chandler and I aren't on a break.   
RACHEL (pouting): Any excuse to jump a pretty copy girl. 

SCENE: Monica and Chandler's Apartment - There is a knock on the door. Chandler comes out of the bedroom to go answer it. He opens the door. 

CHANDLER: Oh hi Kathy.   
KATHY (nonchalant): I was surprised that you called, what's up (noticing his black eye) with your eye?   
CHANDLER: I'm trying out a different look. Don't you think the bruise goes well with my blue eyes? (Thinking Monica did it, Kathy decide not to push it. She changes the subject. She comes in and looks around the room.)   
KATHY: Where's Monica?   
CHANDLER: She's at work.   
KATHY (smiling): So it's just you and me tonight?   
CHANDLER: Yes, I thought we should have a talk about the other night, you know, about what I said (feeling uncomfortable). Want a drink, beer, wine, diet soda?   
KATHY: Wine sounds good. (Kathy goes over and sits on the sofa. Chandler goes to get her a drink. He pour two glasses but decide not to drink, because he didn't want to take a chance of getting drunk and doing something stupid. He hands her the drink. He is about to sit on the sofa but decide to sit on the barca lounger instead. Just as he sits down the phone ring. Glad for the interruption, he jumps up to go answer it.)   
CHANDLER: I better go get that. (picks up the phone) Hello, (pause) oh hey Ross, (walks over to the window and wave to Ross) It was Monica's idea. (pause) WAY! (pause) Go ask her yourself. She's at work. Bye. (Talking to Kathy) Just Ross asking for tips on cooking. (Noticing that her glass was almost empty) Would you like more wine? (Kathy hands her glass to him. He fills it up and hand it back.)   
KATHY: Aren't you going to have any? It's good.   
CHANDLER: Wine and confessions don't mix. (He sits down on the barca lounger.)   
KATHY: And what is it you need to confess? (She reaches for his hand.) I already know you still love me. (Chandler moves his hand away.)   
CHANDLER: About that.   
KATHY: I still love you Chandler.   
CHANDLER: Kathy, I... (The phone rings again. Chandler gesture to Kathy to wait, and he again goes to answer the phone.) Hello, (Chandler walks over to the window and looks over at Ross. Ross looks upset.) whoa you must have her on your speed dial. (pause) Yes Ross, I see you too. (You can see Ross by his window looking very serious with a pair of binocular around his neck. Joey is standing next to him looking stern.) Yes, I know she's your sister. We're just talking! (Turn away and whisper in the mouth piece.) Look Ross, I love Mon. I would not do anything to hurt her. (Chandler starts getting frustrated) You better get back to your date before he gets bored and leaves. (Chandler hangs up on an angry Ross.)   
KATHY: I didn't know Ross was gay?   
CHANDLER: Don't let it get around he's very insecure. (Chandler walks over and notice that Kathy has a big wine stain on her blouse.)   
KATHY: I'm afraid I spilled wine on my blouse. It's one of my favorite. I better take it off and clean it before it sets. (She walks into the bathroom and close the door. After she goes into the bathroom, Chandler whispers "OH no half naked ex-girlfriend! Ross looking! Chandler dead meat!" He have a scared look on his face.)   
CHANDLER: Don't come out! I'll find you something to wear.   
CHANDLER (talking to himself): I got to find something. Monica got plenty of clothes, (He walks toward their room) which she would not want to give to my ex-girlfriend (he turns around). My clothes, No! Not a good idea! Rachel has plenty of clothes (he walks toward Rachel's old bedroom) in her new apartment (he again turns around). Joey! (He runs out of the apartment. A little while later he comes back.) How did he get pizza sauce on everything??!!!   
KATHY: Chandler I'm coming out.   
CHANDLER: No, no...wait a second (he spots a sweater hanging on Rachel's door, he has a puzzled look on his face but takes it. Kathy opens the bathroom door and Chandler throw the sweater around her.)   
KATHY: That's okay Chandler I'm not modest around you and it's too warm to wear a sweater.   
CHANDLER: I'll open a window. (Chandler goes over to open a window. He takes in several breath of fresh air. As he turns around, he notice Kathy sitting on the sofa. She has the sweater on but she neglect to button it up exposing her bra. Chandler sit on the sofa across from Kathy. He was feeling very uncomfortable and nervous. So, he decides to just blurbs it out.) Look Kathy, I love Monica and I'm staying with her!   
KATHY: But you said you love me.   
CHANDLER: I do, kind of, but Monica and I have something special.   
KATHY: We had something special too. Remember when we first met? You wanted me!   
CHANDLER: You're a pretty girl.   
KATHY: No it was more than that. There was chemistry between us, there still is. If you give us another chance, I know it would work. (She starts getting closer to Chandler and he back up and realize he can't back up anymore so he gets up and move a safe distance away from her. He ends up standing in front of the window. Kathy stands up and walk toward him.)   
CHANDLER: Kathy, stay right there. I just told you to come over here, so I can tell you, to your face, that I care about you. But, that's it. There is no chance of anything else.   
KATHY: Are you still mad? Is it because of Nick??? It was a mistake, a moment of weakness. I'm seeing a therapist. (This piqued Chandler's curiosity.)   
CHANDLER: Therapist??? For what???   
KATHY (embarrassed): Well, the truth is (pause, reluntance to say) I had a problem. A small one really. (Chandler gives her a questioning look.) I was a sex addict. That's the reason, I overreacted when you accused me of sleeping with Nick. I mean, I wasn't at the time, but man, I wanted to so badly, I guess I felt guilty. And then after our fight, I was so upset, I lost all self control. (She looks at Chandler for reassurance, but he has a stunned look on his face. Realizing she said the wrong thing.) I'm okay now. Really! Except, for that one night with Joey, I've been good. (Chandler is just standing there, not knowing what to think. Kathy on the other hand, stare at Chandler longingly. All of a sudden, she pulls off her sweater and runs over and grab him.) I want you bad! (Surprise by her attack they both fall over. She is on top of him kissing him and he is trying to push her off of him.)   
CHANDLER: Stop it Kathy! Get off of me! Get off of me!( He manage to push her off. Kathy gets control of herself and stops.)   
KATHY: I'm sorry Chandler...I (Remembering Ross and Joey was watching him. Chandler forgets Kathy. He slowly gets up and look out the window. He sees Ross, Joey and Monica looking at him. Monica had a very angry look on her face. She turns around suddenly and run out of Ross's front door.) Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! (Chandler runs out the front door of his apartment.) 

SCENE: The street between the two apartments - Chandler comes out of his building and runs across the street to Ross's building. Just as he reach the sidewalk Monica comes out of Ross's building extremely upset. Chandler blocks her. 

CHANDLER: It's not what you think! She kissed me! Nothing else happened!   
MONICA: I know that!   
CHANDLER: Then where are you going?   
MONICA: I'm going over there to kick her sorry butt out of our apartment. (Monica makes a move to go around Chandler. Chandler grabs her arm.)   
CHANDLER: Monica don't! (Monica struggle to get free. Chandler grabs her around the waist.)   
MONICA: How dare she throw herself at you like that! She is dead meat! (Chandler starts to laugh, like he did when he found out he was the best sex she ever had. Confused by Chandler's reaction, Monica stop struggling and turn around to stare at him.)   
MONICA: What are you laughing at? (Chandler stop laughing and let go of her. He still has a big smile on his face.)   
CHANDLER: Your jealous! Enough to pulverize my ex-girlfriend jealous!   
MONICA: No I'm not. (Chandler gives her a knowing smirks. All the anger melted as she realize where her anger was coming from.) Oh my gosh, I am???!!!   
CHANDLER: I didn't think I had the power to emote that emotion in anyone. Wow, it feels great.   
MONICA (embarrassed): Not for me. I guess having you meet with her was the stupidest idea I ever came up with. (Chandler pulls Monica into a hug and kiss her forehead.)   
CHANDLER: You mean well.   
MONICA: I just wanted you, to be sure, that it was me you wanted to be with and not her. But, when I saw you two together something came over me.   
CHANDLER: The same thing I feel when Richard's name comes up except fear prevent me from acting on it. (Chandler tilt Monica's head up.) Monica, I will alway have a soft spot for Kathy, but it will never compare to what I feel for you. You can care about someone, but know that they are not good for you. Even, if we didn't break up then, we would have eventually. With you, I feel like it could last forever.   
MONICA: Are you sure.   
CHANDLER: I love you Monica and I am falling deeper in love with you each day. (He pulls her in for a passionate kiss.) Now lets go up to our apartment and you can kick Kathy sorry butt out of our apartment. (Monica gives Chandler a funny look.) But in a nice way. 

SCENE: Chandler and Monica's Apartment - Late at night, the lights are out in the living room. The door to Rachel's old room opens. A tired Rachel and Phoebe comes out. As they sneak quietly across the room toward the front door. 

RACHEL (whisper): I just bought that sweater.   
PHOEBE (whisper): You used it for a worthy cause.   
RACHEL (whisper): I can't believe she spilled wine on herself.   
PHOEBE (whisper): Yeah, that was a cheap trick but Chandler didn't waver. I must say I have new found respect for him. (They go out the front door and close it behind them quietly. Camera move to the hallway.)   
RACHEL (whisper): Speaking of Chandler, why do you have such a low opinion of him?   
PHOEBE (whisper): Well, when I first moved in with Monica. (pause) I overheard him tell Monica that I was strange. Me, Phoebe Buffay! I am as unstrange as they come.   
RACHEL: So you been upset with him ever since? (Rachel couldn't believe Phoebe attitude.)   
PHOEBE: Of course, wouldn't you?? Hey Rach, do you think I'm strange? (Rachel looks uncomfortably at Phoebe.)   
RACHEL: You know I'm really tired, I better get home before I fall asleep. (Rachel dash down the stairs with Phoebe following her.)   
PHOEBE: Rachel you didn't answer me! 

SCENE: It is noon, in a nice Italian restaurant - Kathy comes in the front door and looks around as if looking for someone. She spots the person she is looking for, at the back of the restaurant, in a quiet corner. The maitre de ask if she needs a table, she responses, "No thanks, my business partner is waiting for me.", she gesture to the back of the restaurant. She makes her way to the man sitting alone. 

MAN: You're late. Were you successful?   
KATHY: No, he won't leave her.   
MAN: But you said you could do it.   
KATHY: I tried. I got him to admit he still loves me, but it seems not enough to leave her.   
MAN: Then YOU will have to try something else. You will have to make her leave him.   
KATHY: I tried to make it look like he was cheating on her, I even ruined my favorite blouse. But, she didn't buy it. You are going to need a crowbar to pry those two apart.   
MAN: You will not get the money you need!   
KATHY: Then I'll have to find another way to pay off my debts! The only reason I agree to your plan was because I was hoping Chandler stilled wanted me.   
MAN: I want Monica back!   
KATHY: You should give up on the idea, because she doesn't want you!   
MAN: She loved me once. I can get her to love me again.   
KATHY: Well, you're going to have to find someone else to help you! (Kathy turns around and storms out of the restaurant. The camera zooms around to reveal, Pete.)   
PETE: I guess I'll just have to think of something else. 

THE END 


End file.
